


Guardian Angel

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [55]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, business tycoon azula, get you a girl who bails you out of prison, social justice warrior ty lee, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: After the Kyoshi Warriors get themselves arrested by the Dai Li for environmental civil disobedience, the situation is looking pretty grim until someone unexpected shows up.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Guardian Angel

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. All they had to do was camp out in the trees until the men in bulldozers got tired and drove away, effectively saving the park. 

Tree Sitting was not an uncommon practice and the lawyers only needed a few more days to protect the park permanently, or so they claimed.

Ty Lee never thought that they would get extracted and arrested. None of the Kyoshi Warriors could have predicted that the man who ran the condo development company, Long Feng, would press charges. 

Now all twenty girls were facing up to a year in prison. 

They huddled around Suki in the damp prison cell in Lake Laogai. Tears streaked down the faces of many of the girls, leaving muddy trails down their white makeup. 

“What are we going to do,” Suki whispered in the center of the circle. 

“No one has ever been imprisoned for this before, at least in this country, so there’s no precedent to do now,” Ty Lee said quietly. Her voice was shaky but she had managed to hold her tears in. 

All the girls turned to look at her. 

“How do you know about law things,” one girl asked. 

“I was told to always do research before doing something potentially illegal,” she replied. 

“Does anyone know we were even there? How can we get help if they won’t let us call anyone?” Someone asked. 

All the girls thought back. Their organization was technically a secret vigilante one so they made a point not to tell their close friends or family of their involvement. Eventually someone would notice their absence but that could take hours or even days. Even then, the theoretical odds that any of them could be tracked to this prison were low.

However, the secret was clearly not as well kept as they would have hoped because Long Feng had identified Suki by name.

Footsteps sounded down the hall and all the girls tuned to face the bars. Suki approached them in two steps and grabbed on. 

“We have rights,” she yelled. “We deserve phone calls and lawyers!” 

Long Feng approached the bars and came almost nose to nose with Suki. He stared at her but she refused to back down. 

“You failed, you know,” he said. “I just got a call that the trees have been taken down and the ground can be broken on our new project.”

Suki narrowed her eyes and spit in his face. 

Long Feng flinched back and took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping her saliva off of himself slowly. 

“You won’t get anywhere with insolence,” he said quietly. “I was willing to negotiate with you if you had acknowledged my victory but now you can all just rot here for all I care.”

He turned and paced away. 

Suki crumpled and Ty Lee jumped to her side, supporting her. 

“Why did I spit on him,” Suki whispered. “He might have let us out of here.”

“No,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her back and helping her stand. “The first thing they said when they locked us in here was that we weren’t getting out. He just wants to make you feel bad.”

“That was really brave Suki,” another girl said. 

The other girls nodded and murmured their agreement. 

“We need to think of a way to fix this. I know between all of us we can do it,” Suki said. The girls sat down in the middle of the cell and began brainstorming.

After many hours, and no progress in coming up with ideas to get free, the Kyoshi Warriors heard footsteps again. 

“Coming back for more, tree murderer?” Ty Lee yelled before she even saw who was coming. “You’re going to need a bigger hanky!”

However, the footsteps were different. Instead of just the quiet gait of Long Feng or his notorious Dai Li agents that the girls had been hearing for many hours, there were other footsteps too. 

These were louder, almost as if the person making them was in heels. This was strange because the Warriors hadn’t seen a single woman since they were taken. 

Two Dai Li agents approached the large holding cell and a woman stepped out of the shadows towards the bars. 

“Careful Miss,” one agent said. “They spit.”

“I’m not concerned,” Azula said, putting a hand on the space between metal bars. She was dressed in business formal with a full face of makeup, even though it was probably around four in the morning at that point. 

Ty Lee’s eyes got wide and she flew at the bars as well, grabbing her girlfriend’s hand. 

“‘Zula!” She cried. The tears she’d been holding in for so long spilled over. 

“Hey Ty,” Azula whispered as she entwined her fingers with Ty Lee’s. 

The other Kyoshi Warriors looked confused. The Dai Li agents wore matching expressions. 

Only Suki seemed unfazed. 

“How did you know I was here,” Ty Lee asked as Azula rubbed her hand over Ty Lee’s. 

“You didn’t call, you didn't come home, and then I heard through the grapevine that a certain group was in jail. It didn’t take much inquiry to confirm your presence. I came as fast as I could.” 

Ty Lee leaned her head against the bars and Azula pressed her forehead against hers briefly and kissed it gently. Then she pulled away and turned to the Dai Li agents. 

“I paid the ridiculous ransom Long Feng wanted. Let her out of there right now,” she commanded, handing them a sealed note from their leader. 

They opened the letter and read the contents. 

“Are you Ty Lee,” they asked, turning to the cell, pointing at her. 

Ty Lee opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“Yes,” Azula answered for her. 

With three swift moves one agent created a tall wall of earth separating Ty Lee from the rest of the warriors. The other agent unlocked the gate and Ty Lee flew into her girlfriend’s waiting arms.

The gate was locked again and the wall was dropped. 

After a long hug Ty Lee pulled away. 

“Wait, what’s happening,” she asked. 

“All the charges against you are dropped, you're free to go,” the agent who was still holding the letter read. 

“What about the other girls,” Ty Lee said, turning back to face her friends. 

“They don’t have powerful protectors,” the agent said. 

Ty Lee walked back to the cell and looked at Suki. 

“I won’t leave without you guys. It’s not fair!” she cried. 

Azula came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ty, we can be much more helpful to them from outside of here,” Azula coaxed. 

“No!” She said, shaking her hand off. “Why can’t you pay all the ransoms?”

Azula looked hurt. 

“I know you think I’m made of money,” she said slowly. “And for all intents and purposes I basically am,” she added. “However, the sum they asked for you was insane and I can’t throw that much at getting twenty girls out of jail all at once.”

“How much was it?” Ty Lee asked angrily. 

“I’m not being stingy, I promise,” Azula said. “If it was reasonable I would do it for you in a heartbeat, you know that.”

“How much,” Ty Lee asked again, briefly forgetting the situation and the audience. 

“Ten million,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened with shock and she crumpled. Azula caught her easily and stood her back up, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“You paid 10 million dollars to get me out of prison,” she whispered. 

“And I would pay it again, but I can’t do that for just anybody,” Azula said. 

She turned to the other warriors and scanned their faces until she identified Suki. “Help me,” she implored. 

“Ty Lee,” Suki said, walking towards where the girl was being held up by Azula. “You need to go with her.”

“How can I leave you,” she asked, tearfully. 

“Come back for us,” Suki said firmly. “Bring the press and bring the law,” she said. “That will definitely be less than 190 million dollars.”

“I can help with that,” Azula added. 

Ty Lee looked between her best friend and her girlfriend. The two never agreed on anything so if their views were coinciding she knew she had lost. 

Ty Lee nodded.

“We’ll get you out,” she promised.

Suki pressed her hand through the bars and Ty Lee grabbed it.

“Don’t worry about us. We can take care of each other,” she said.

“See you soon,” Ty Lee said. 

“See you soon,” Suki repeated as Azula led her girlfriend away. The Dai Li agents followed.

As soon as all of them were gone, Suki turned to face the other girls. 

“Ty Lee’ girlfriend is _the_ Azula? And you knew that?” Was the first question she got. 

Suki shrugged. 

“Even vigilante organizations need funding,” she said. “She doesn’t seem to mind that Ty Lee is a social justice warrior, she pays for the makeup and the outfits, and now she’s going to get us out of here.”

“She stands for everything that we stand against!” someone else yelled. 

“Azula pays all of her workers living wages based on merit and not gender, her environmental standards are far and away the best in any large industry, and she’s overall the best we can hope to see from any business tycoon,” Suki said. 

“She knows you, she knows your second in command and she could shut us down in an instant if she needs to!” a third girl said. 

“Honestly I was concerned when I found out too, but after hearing a lot about her and arguing a lot with her it’s clear that above all else she loves Ty Lee, and Ty Lee loves us. She is our best chance at getting out of here, and maybe even turning things around on Long Feng.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this...


End file.
